And To Think...
..It all started on a walk from school.. Plot This is a Ben Ten fanfiction. But it itsn't necessarily about Ben. It's actually about A Merlinisapien named Unsichtbar, or Unsi for short. He and his friends, a Splixson named Deux, Twin Galvans named Youka and Rigby, and a Sonorosian named Eko, have no idea what's in store for them. But it obviously isn't good. Chapter One: Getting Sidetracked - To The Extreme (Unsi) "Here! Take it and use it to take him down!" A voice yelled. Some sort of gun was shoved into Deux's arms. "What?!" she tried to dispute, but the Tetramand had already run off. I looked around in panic. "Where the hell is Eko? He'd LOVE to do this!" ''My mind raced frantically, wondering what to do. Oh dear. I'm sorry. Let me start somewhere more reasonable. It was a crisp spring day in my town. My parents had moved to this planet a few months ago, but I'm still not quite used to it. For example, the school hours are weird compared to my old ones. They start and noon and end at four, but if we want, we can stay an extra three hours. Back home, it was all in one go, seven hours straight. My parents decided to move because they had picked up Plumber activity on this planet. I wonder what Plumbers are. Anyway, it's been a few weeks and I have a few friends. But what I was about to find out would make me eternally happy. That morning I missed my bus, so I had to walk to school. Half asleep, I trudged my way along with a few other students in my town. I noticed something weird. There were three Splixsons aead of me, each with a different backpack. At first I thought they were just different ones by pure coincidence, but then I saw the backpacks had the same initials: "D.M" A memory struck me. When I was in third grade, there was this Splixson girl named Deux Merilla. She was one of my best friends, and I must admit I kind of liked her. I steeled my nerves and dared to ask. "D-Deux?" I stuttered. The three Splixsons turned, a look of confusion but then happiness. "Unsi!!!" They cried, all three turning and tackling me. I forgot how dangerous that could be. "What are you doing here?" I managed to choke out before they released me. They turned back to one who had three small backpacks. "My parents came here shortly after you moved. I had no idea we moved to the same planet." "Me neither." I admitted. Deux semmed to be lost in thought. "Now I wonder where the other two are... I know where Eko is... but Youka and Rigby aren't at any of the places I've looked." I smiled. those were my other friends. We had a small group called The Underground. It was made up of me, Deux, Eko (A Sonorosian), Youka, and Rigby (Twin Galvans). As if to answer her question, a Galvan with bright orange hair and a blue suit ran up to her, doing her best to avoid the large feet of the other kids. "Excuse me, but would your name happen to be Duex Merilla?" She asked, another Galvan walking up behind her. "Yes. Let me guess. You're Youka and Rigby! My your hair has grown, Youka!" Deux replied. I held up my tail so they could ride on my head, eliminating the possibility of getting flattened. We soon arrived at school. I looked around for Eko, because I really wanted the gang back. Sadly, there was only one Sonorosian, and it was a girl. I sighed. "''He must still be back at Earth. Or maybe he's moved. He hasn't responded to my messages in a while..." And THAT'S when the bad things started to happen. All through the school day we heard gunfire. It wasn't unusual, but even the teachers seemed startled. There was a lot more than usual. Eventually the principal dismissed school early, in fear the ones firing were on school grounds. The four of us were the last outside. But we were the first to react to anything. Around us were a few soldiers. They seemed to be firing into the woods across the feild. A Methanosian soldier cursed as his gun fell apart. "Damn these things! They nevery stay together for long!" "Let me help." I hadn't noticed Youka had gone up to them. In a matter of seconds, she had reassembled the gun. "It shouldn't fall apart anymore." She said, handing it back to him. "Thanks....Now get back!" The soldier gave Youka a very light kick, not enough to hurt her, but to get her out of the way of a low laser blast. Then, from out of the forest, a very large Robot of some sort emerged. And that's where we came in. I was panicking, but Deux seemed to get the situation into her head. "Unsi, I need you to turn invisible!" She called. "What?!" I stammered. I only went invisible when playing hide-and-seek with other Merlinispaiens like myself as a kid. Now I was expected to play hide-and-seek with a giant robot?! "Just do it!" She shouted, firing the gun a few times at the bot. They bounced off, but seemed to get its attention turned to her. "I need you to sneak up on it and remove the main armor plates!" Deux explained. I nodded hesitantly. I focused my mind, and in seconds, I became invisible to other's eyes. I made my way over to a bush. I was about halfway from my original spot to the robot, but I could pinpoit some areas the armor was thin and loose. Easy to pry. I felt like a new being. The prospect of fighting hightened my reaction speed and senses. I darted the rest of the way and made it up to the leg. I scurried quickly an ripped off a chunk of its armor. Deux took her chance and fired, making the leg of the robot collapse, causing it to be immobile. I took the opportunity to do the same to its arms, Deux fired again, and it couldn't do anything except sit there. Oh. and fire lasers from it's eyes. Without any warning or notice, I scampered up to the head, prepared to rip its armor off. What I didn't expect was the head to explode. Ouch. "Ugh....Huh?" "You ok, kid?" "I think so..." I got up and looked myself around. I seemed fine. No damage seen. I then surveyed the area around me. Some areas were on fire, but being extinguished. I looked over at the school and saw a small crowd of the other students just standing there, looking at me. "Unsi, you alright?" It was Deux. I was glad she was safe. She had Youka and Rigby on her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." I turned to the voice that had woken me up. A Polymorph, probably just a couple years older than me, was standing a few feet away. "What happened?" I asked, not sure what occured after the explosion. "Well after you two got it to the point its head exploded, several debris landed all around. You should get your head checked, dude. I'm pretty sure a chunk is what knocked you out." "Huh." I murmured. I rubbed my head, but stopped. I felt something warm and wet surrounding something hard. "Oh dear... We need medical assistance over here!" The Polymorph called just before I fell backwards, fainting at the feel of blood. Chapter Two - Meeting Eko (Deux) I followed the doctors as they took Unsi to the nearest hospital. I got on the ambulance with him, almost forgetting I had Rigby and Youka on my head. Since there was plenty of room, the Polymorph joined us. He soon revealed his name was Will. "We better hurry if we want to get that shard out of his head." He finished. "Right." I agreed. "But those were some pretty nice firing skills back there. Is one of your relatives a soldier?" "Both my brothers and my father. Trois, Un, and Levasse." "You can't mean Levasse Merilla." Will said is slight disbelief. "I do." I replied. "I guess all of us inherited his sharpshooting skills." "It was also a nice strategy to have, Unsi was it?, turn invisible and rip the armor off." "I guess so." I shrugged. "It's basically one of the best things a Merlinisapien can do." "And you, Youka. That was quick assembly work! Much faster than it took us to make them!" "Thanks, I gue- Wait, how do you know my name?" Youka asked. Will gave a small chuckle. "Let's just say I know somebody." He said. It was a tiring experience, and I soon fell asleep. When I woke up, I was in a hospital room, in a chair beside Unsi's bed. He had some gauze around his head, mainly in the area the shard was in. I sighed, glad he was ok. After a moment, he woke up as well. "Huh....Where....Deux?" I smiled. "You're in the hospital, don't worry. The dotors had to remove some of the robot that got jammed in your head. You should be alright now." "Okay..." He said. At that moment, his parents came bursting into the room. "Unsi! I'm so glad you're safe!" His mother squealed and hugged him tightly. "What happened?" his father asked sternly, as if he didn't approve of what was going on. "Well, there was a large robot. Duex and I helped fight it, and I got a shard in my head from it exploding. I'm fine now, though." He said, trying to get his mom to let go of him. "Well I'm glad you're alright, at least." Said his mother, finally releasing Unsi. "Are you able to leave?" His father asked, just as an Arachnichimp in a white coat entered. "He should be fine. Just was the wound every once in a while so no infections occur." she answered, starting to unwrap the gauze. "Thank goodness" his mother sighed with relief. The door opened again. This time it was a Sonorosian in the standard soldier outfit. I thought it was just some random one, but then I noticed his face. "Eko!" I cried, standing up in excitment. "Hey guys! Glad to see you're alright, Unsi!" He said, holding the door open for the exiting doctor. "Yeah." Unsi replied somewhat quietly, getting up from the bed. I handed him his backpack. "So where have you been, Eko?" Rigby asked. "Well, remember when I goy my cutlass? The military noted my sword skills and asked if I wanted to join. THe test was easy." Eko scoffed. "Well that's good news!" Youka said. "Yes, now, let's go home- Unsi?! Are you alright?!" Unsi's mother shrilled, turning to him. Unsi had started to hold his head. I went around to see what was the matter. All three of his eyes were glowing bright red. Chapter Three: Unsi Runs Wild (Eko/Deux) Eko Great. Just great. I had finallt met back up with my friends from The Underground and something's wrong with Unsi. This will be fun. NOT. Unsi's mother, Karena, reaches out to see if he was okay, but he swatted her hand away. He'd never do a thing like that. "Karena. Lovis. you may want to leave the room. You aren't prepared for what's about to happen." I told his parents sternly. Hesitantly, Karena followed Lovis out of the room. At that point, a deep growl was emerging from Unsi's throat. "Unsi... are you okay...." I asked, carefully advancing on him. Unsi moved so fast, I couldn't react. He sent me slamming into the wall behind me with a slap of his tail. "Eko!" Duex cried, but then gasped in suprise. I got up quickly, and saw Unsi holding Deux by her neck, barb aimed at her throat. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed, unsheathing my sword. I knocked Unsi away, causing him to fall over a chair. Deux I rubbed my neck. This was definatley not like Unsi. Something was wrong. Youka and Rigby got off my head and went outside. Getting up, I made another of myself. Unsi got back up, uttered another growl, then turned invisible. Before we could react, a hole was bashed into a wall. It didn't take much for us to find out Unsi had escaped. Just what was wrong? Will hurried into the room. "Eko, what happened?" "Well, something's wrong with Unsi. His eyes were red and he attacked us. Then he escaped out that hole." "Hm. This is certainly not good. I've seen this before, but I was promoted before I could find out anything." "We better start looking for him. Luckily he still had his backpack. He has his phone in there that can be easily tracked." Eko mused. Character Profiles Unsi Species: Merlinisapien Name: Unsichtbar (Unsi) Name Means: Invisible (German) Gender: Male Age: 14 Likes: Reading, Skateboarding, Being with Deux Deux Species: Splixson Name: Deux Merilla Name Means: Two (French) Gender: Female Age: 14 Likes: Researching, Exploring, Being with Unsi Eko Species: Sonorosian Name: Eko Name Means: Echo (Japanese) Gender: Male Age: 13 Likes: Goofing Off, Practical Jokes, Playing around with his sword Youka Species: Galvan Name: Youka Gender: Female Age: 15 Likes: Fighting with Rigby, Reading blueprints, making scientific explosions Rigby Species: Galvan Name: Rigby Gender: Male Age: 15 Likes: Fighting with Youka, Playing video games, watching Youka make explosions Will Species: Polymorph Name: Will Gender: Male Age: 17 Likes: ??? Gallery Category:Ben 10 Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories